The Shadow King
by Thedarkwolf14
Summary: At first I thought I had taken to much pain pills the preceding night and it was all a hallucination. But this was definitely real.
1. Chapter 1

_The world is ever changing. You can either go with the world, or against it. But either or people will still shun you for it._ Dads famous words. If he was still around, God I miss him.

Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Richard, or Rick for short. I grew up in the nice little town of Perdido Beach. With lots of friendly people and many smiling faces. Well, there were lots of smiling faces until the FAYZ happened.

Fallout Alley Youth Zone, its supposed to be a funny acronym. Howard had made it up, of course. He was always joking around with the rest of us. So it wasn't a surprise that he had thought of it.

But strange things have been happening in the FAYZ. Animal mutations, the Gaiaphage, and also weird mutant powers.

Some kids had developed these powers. The ability to run as fast as a speed train. Or control gravity by just moving their hands.

Or the ability to control the Shadow world.

Yes out of all the great abilities kids were acquiring. Mine had to be one of the weirdest.

It all happened so sudden. I was angry at one of my friends. So I stormed into my room. Then where my room was supposed to be was a desolate black wasteland.

I was scared, fuck was I ever. But I still kept on walking. Hoping I would wake up from some kind of spontaneous dream.

Or nightmare.

Then I saw it. About the size of a labrador. A black creature that had tendrils coming out of its neck. A hideous sight yes. But it looked at me and started to bow. Bow! As if I was its king.

Soon enough more came out from hiding. And started to hail me. I can't explain my emotions at the time. Afraid, happy, confused.

Then it spoke. The main creature that had starting bowing to me first started speaking to me. "Hail to the shadow king, and our new master!" He shouted out raising his arms. There had been about 100 of them now and they all started cheering.

Cheering for their master, cheering for me.

I never had a lot of friends when I was younger. I mostly stayed in my room playing video games or watching movies.

But oh no. This isn't no Neverland or Middle Earth. This was real.


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon wake up you lazy bum!" That was a familiar voice. Susan one of my best friends had woken me up.

As I opened my eyes. She was standing in front of my bed looking over me. "Susan, I was having the greatest dream of my life. Why would you wake me up from that?" I said angrily.

"There is something going on in the Plaza. We need to go there now." She said pulling on my arm to get me up.

Susan is at least 16 years old. She has long brown hair and the darkest eyes ever. I swear sometimes when I look into them I feel my soul is about to be sucked out.

She had developed psychic powers. It was funny when she discovered them. Zil had been yelling at her for not sharing her food and she went to push him away, but accidentally flung him a couple feet into a wall. It didn't hurt him, unfortunately.

"Alright let me get dressed first." I got up and walked to the dresser. Picking out a black shirt and some denim jeans. Susan had covered her eyes as I changed my boxers. Then I easily slipped on my clothes. "Alright I'm presentable." I said as she removed her hand from her face.

"Let's go then Ricky." She said as we went out the doorway. This used to be my moms house. But ever since the FAYZ happened it kind of belongs to me now.

I never told anyone about the whole shadow world thing. But I have learned how to make a portal there at will. I focus my power into my hand, and make a circle shape. I can then step into the world and continue my reign as the shadow king.

King... It still feels weird saying it. Djinn had called me that first. (The main shadow I met first). He is my shadow. I can talk to him freely from anywhere, but I don't usually do it often. Since I barely know Djinn.

"Are you thinking about something Ricky?" Susan asked me as she hit me in the shoulder. I jumped, since I wasn't really paying attention to her as we walked to the Plaza.

The Plaza was full of people. Children ranging from all ages had gathered around something. I was pushing through all the kids to get a look at what it was. A tall boy with brown hair and a fair build was dropping something into a hole. This boy was better known as Sam. Or Bright Hands, as the coyotes called him. People had heard about the nickname so it just stuck.

"This shall be a time capsule" Another boy walked up to the hole. This was Caine. Once an enemy of Perdido Beach but now an ally.

"Just in case we all don't make it outside the FAYZ and the adults do make it in. This will alert them of all the dangers in this forsaken place."

"Does that include the bugs?" A voice rang out from the audience

"Yes it does" Caine said chuckling. "We don't want everyone to die as soon as they come looking for us"

"This is just another precaution." Sam said stepping out from the hole. "Edilio you can fill the hole now."

Edilio drove up in his backhoe and started to fill in the hole. Picking up some of the dirt and letting it fall into the piy with a clump. Edilio was the only one who knew how to run the backhoe, so he had to do all the jobs that require the backhoe.

"I don't really get the point of this" Susan whispered to me. "But if Sam thinks it is good for the town then I trust him."

I looked down at the ground. Everyone's shadows were moving on the ground. They were the shape of the creatures.

I screamed, and everyone looked at me. I couldn't think of what to say so I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my home, my haven.

I slammed the door and locked it. This can't be happening. I'm not a freak.

No, I can't escape it, I'm a freak. I have powers and I can't change that.

It was weird. I felt like talking to Djinn. So a closed my eyes and made a circle in the air. The portal formed in front of me and I stepped in.

The shadow world was creepy. Nothing really there except dead trees and sand. But a whole lot darker.

Djinn was standing near a tree eating at the bark. "Djinn.." I said

He turned and walking up to me. "Hello my king." He said bowing. "Do you need anything?"

"Should I tell Susan about my powers?" I asked him. He looked up at me and looked surprised.

"No, not until you master all of them."

"Are you telling me that I have more?"

"Oh you have many more." He said smiling with his sharp teeth. "But you haven't discovered them yet.

**No, Richard is not the next Gaiaphage. He just has shadow powers. He is probably a six bar or something like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I never felt more awesome in my entire life. Djinn had been teaching me how to use my powers. He showed me how to sink into the ground like a shadow and pull other people in. He also told me that I can control peoples fears, but only if I bring them into the shadow world.

He also told me I could bring the shadow creatures into the real world. Djinn once came into my room. But I didn't bring him outside into the city. People will probably be scared of him I mean, I was pretty damn scared of him when I first met him.

"C'mon you highness you can do it!" Some of the other shadows were cheering me on. I had been practising my shadow moves like moving along in the ground and punching targets with the force of the shadows. I beginning to actually feel like a king now. These shadows are pretty nice; but when you see them fight, they are pretty vicious.

"Well your highness you have been getting very strong." Djinn said crawling up to me. "your training session is done you can go back to the real world." He said making a portal to my room. "I bid you adieu master." Djinn said bowing.

"Goodbye everyone." I said as I walked through the portal into my room. The portal closed with a zap and I sat down on my bed.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on my door. I got up and as I walked down the stairs I remembered

the outburst I had made during the gathering. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was and I as I opened the door sure enough it was her.

Susan.

"Where were you Ricky?" She said with an upset look on her face. "You acted like you were all crazy at the gathering. Did Orc get you to take drugs again?" She said worrying.

"No!" I shouted. "Listen, Susan I need to tell you something." I said motioning her inside. I got her a cup of water I still had and sat down next to her on the couch.

"What? Whats wrong Rick?" She was worried for me.

"Well a couple days ago I was walking into my room and appeared somewhere else. I was in the shadow world. You see. I'm a freak."

"Really Ricky? That's amazing! We're twins!"

"Susan if people we're twins because of powers. We'd all be related."

"Well that's true but whats your power?"

"Here I'll show you"

So I got up and shrunk into the ground like a shadow. I then crawled up to her and grabbed her ankle, which made her squeal a bit then laugh.

"That's amazing Ricky!" She said hugging me. She was pretty hot I'll give you that. And I hope she doesn't notice my "physical reaction" to the hug.

But then the door knocked. Loud. As soon as I heard the knock I knew who it was.

Leonard.

Yupp, the meanest tax collector around. He wears a giant suit of armour his dad had before the FAYZ and if you can't pay your taxes he breaks your teeth.

And tonight I'll probably have to see the dentist.

"Tax collecting Ricky, I know you in there!" He said teasing.

"Oh shit I don't have enough 'Bertos." I said scrounging around. I managed to find 4 of them but I needed to pay 7 every week. Since I own this house.

Susan got up and rushed over to me. "Here take 3 of mine." She said handing them over.

"Susan are you sure? Will you have enough for your house?"

"Yeah a managed to make 10 the other day. I sold some fruit from my mom's old garden from before. I hid the fruit before anyone got to find it. Then I started to grow more from the seeds."

"I can't thank you enough Susan, thanks" I said giving her a quick hug. I then rushed over to the door and opened it.

Leonard had to be twice the size of me. He was in his suit of armour like always. Not much people get to see his face accept for Albert since he works for him.

"Hey you little runt. Let's just get to the part where I beat the shit out of you ok?" He said walking in front of me.

"N-no need Leonard, I have your tax." I said holding the gold pieces out.

"Oh well normally I would leave you alone but, people seem to have lots of money and I didn't get any beatings in today so I guess you'll have to do then." He said grabbing me by the collar and lifting me up.

"Let go of him you jackass!" Susan said trying to push him with her telekinesis. But wearing his armour Leonard was too heavy and she just made him lose his balance a bit.

"Ah, Susan such a lovely body you have." Leonard said dropping me to the floor. "How about we get to know each other better? How about in little Ricky's room? I'm sure he won't mind."

He walked up to Susan and grabbed her by the arm. She tried to break free from his hold but Leonard has much too strong. He was literally dragging her up the stairs.

The fucking brute. He was going down now. I sunk into the floor and rose up in front of him I then focussed the shadows into my hands and punched with all my might straight into his face.

The force was so strong in sent him down the stairs and he landed on the floor with a crash, knocking one of my lamps down on the ground smashing it.

"I'm gonna kill you Rick!" He shouted as he came rushing up the stairs like an angry bull. He grabbed me and punched me square in the mouth.

I screamed in pain and focused shadow into my foot kicking him in the crotch my hardest.

I guess those suits of armour don't protect the balls do they?

He screamed in pain and fell on the floor. He got up and rushed to the doorway.

"Albert will here about this you fucking pig!" He screamed as he ran out the door.

I almost felt like screaming a battle cry. I almost took down Leonard, one of the most powerful guys in the city. Next to Orc.

But my jaw felt like in was about to fall out and I whimpered in pain as I moved it around.

"Oh my God Ricky we have to get you to Dahra right now! Your jaw might be dislocated!" She said as she picked me up and started running to the clinic.

Wow. For her frail sort of body she is pretty strong to be picking me up and running me tp the clinic.

Either that, or my short frail body isn't exactly hard to carry either.

But I didn't really remember anything else because I passed out in Susan's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the infirmary. I looked to my side and saw many sick kids in the gurneys. I felt bad for them, but I'm also wondering why I'm here and then it hit me.

Me and Leonard got into a fight and I won. I won! Me, some small teen that no one usually notices defeated a big brute that likes to beat on other made me feel good, maybe he'll think twice when he wants too hurt me.

Just then, Dahra walked over with some tylenol. "Does it still hurt Rick?" She asked handing me two pills and a glass o water. I swallowed the pills and drank the water. "Your jaw was dislocated and we had to snap it back in place. But you were unconcious and you barely did anything."

My jaw still hurt a lot. But the pain pills were starting to kick in and I was feeling better soon enough. "It hurt before, but I'm feeling better now." I said getting up out of the gurney.

"I heard about you having powers. Caine is going to want a reading on you." Dahra said standing up. "If you are really strong they'll probably put you in the militia."

"I'm not planning on him finding out. But since Leonard probably told Albert. Caine is sure to find out soon." I said looking out the window. A bird flew by but it probably wasn't a regular bird, mutation is common in the FAYZ.

"Just try not to get yourself hurt anymore alright?" Dahra said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Now go find Susan. She will be relieved that your alright."

"Ok, thank you Dahra." I said giving her the 3 Bertos' I had in my pocket.

"The hospital is free." She said trying to hand them back.

"Take them, I'm glad you fixed me up." I said closing her hand on them. I then walked out of the hospital and into the streets.

My house wasn't to far from the hospital. I opened the door and walked in. The place was a mess, someone had came in and trashed it. My anger was overwhelming when I walked in and I knew the person who did it and he would pay.

It was time to use my newly found fear power.

I grabbed a chef knife from the kitchen, stuffed it in my pocket and went out. The sun had set over the horizon and kids were going to sleep. Perfect time for some assassination work.

Albert's house was down the street. I covered myself with shadows and snuck in behind the house. Leonard usually slept in the spare room Albert had. Oh man was this gonna feel good.

Killling was against the law, but I wasn't planning on killing him.

Oh no much worse than that.

I heard about this kid named Drake once. He was a psychopath, and I was beginning to feel a bit like that. But no matter. I climbed up the gutter pipe and looked in the window. Leonard was snoozing away on the bed. I slowly opened the window and climbed in.

Pathetic, he was supposed to be standing watch for Albert at night. I took the knife and sliced across his leg.

"Augh!" He exclaimed and fell out of the bed. He quickly got up and looked around angrily. Being covered in shadows, he couldn't see me at all. I moved my hands into a circle and created the portal. Then I pushed him in.

"Where the hell am I?" He shouted around to no avail. He was stumbling around and was whimpering in pain from the cut in his leg.

I revealed myself to him. "You ass hole, you think you can just waltz into my house and trash it? Think again." I said punching him across the face. He came at me yelling but the "me" was just an illusion and he tripped over.

"What do you think master? Should we kill him?" One of the shadows walked towards him.

I thought about it, but torturing him with his fears would be more fun, and it's not really against the law is it?

"No, step back" I said walking up to Leonard. "You see you're in my world now and you're gonna learn that its not wise to mess with me"

"I'm not afraid of you runt." He said to me spitting at my feet.

"Oh I wasn't suspecting you were. But these might scare you."

Djinn and all the other shadows ran forward.

"What the hell are those things?" Leonard asked.

"Friends."

They covered him and were torturing him with God knows what. I would let him out later. He would be too scared to even remember who did it.

"Ok let him go." I said. The shadows immediately walked of and man was he a wreck.

His face was pale, and he was mumbling something, it sounded like "mommy". Good, he should be crying for his mom.

"You're gonna leave all of those kids alone including me and Susan." I said grabbing his throat.

"Oh... Okay let... me go" He said trying to catch his breath.

I made a portal back to the real world and shoved him through it. He stumbled into his bed and started to cry.

"Fucking wimp." I said as I jumped out of the window.

Don't mess with the shadow king.


	5. Chapter 5

I got home and started to pick up the mess Leonard and his lackeys made. After a while, I managed to pick up everything and put them back where they belong. It was getting late, so I decided to go to bed. I undressed myself and lied down in my mom's old bed and quickly fell asleep.

I awoke to a loud knock on my front door. I got up and put on my bath robe. Who would be at my house during this time? Never the less, I walked down and looked through the peek hole.

Oh shit.

Sam Temple and Caine Soren were both at my door. Why would those two both be here? I opened the door and let them in.

"Hi guys, did you need something." I asked.

"Hey Richard, have you seen Leonard lately? You know, Albert's bodygaurd?" Sam asked.

"I can't say I have Sam why..."

"Look here Rick we know what you did to him. Don't try and play dumb with us." Caine walked up to me. He was pretty tall, well compared to my height.

"Rick, you must have tortured him or something. He keeps on saying your name over and over again. along with "mommy" Sam pointed out.

"He came over to my place last night at trashed it, I had to work for almost 2 hours last night just to clean it up. So I went over and taught him a little lesson." I said spilling out the whole story.

"Well, killing is against the law Rick"

"But I didn't kill him!"

"Rick, we had to kill him."

That took me by surprise, Sam had to kill one of his own people and everybody knows how much Sam hated doing that, after what happened to Hunter.

"I... I did not know that Sam. Why would you have to do that?"

Caine stepped up. "He went completely insane. Swinging his sword around like a mad man. Even Albert couldn't talk any sense into him. He hit somebody too, killing them instantly." Caine said.

"So basically, you killed two people by not even touching them, well except for the cut on Leonard's leg." Sam said.

"I'm exiled aren't I?"

"Technically you should be, but Caine and I were thinking about sending you out on a mission." Sam stated.

"A mission? What do you mean?"

"A retrieval mission. Edilio says that he was walking and saw a distant island far of the coastline. We believe that there is a stash of food and fresh water for the fisherman that got lost. They simply followed a path of rocks to the island and waited until somebody could rescue them." Sam took out a map and pointed to the island.

"But, we don't know if it is safe or not. And technically you should be dead right now. So since the militia is low on people we decided to send you out to scout the area. If you die for any reason; then that would be your punishment, but if you live, then we will let you continue on living in this house. Does that sound clear?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Not really no, so get to it." Caine said. "But before you go, stop by me and Diana's house. The big one with the red roof? I want to get a reading on you."

"Sure thing bosses." I said giving a little salute before they left. This was surely a death sentence who knows what creature could be lying in wait in that cavern? But I had to get the food, and it would make a lot of kids happy.

I grabbed a sharp dagger that Dad used to keep under his bed and put it in my pocket. Then I walked over to Caine's house to get that reading done.

I entered the door and called out to Caine. "Hey are you in here Caine?"

"Yeah just a second!"

He walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get Diana. She walked in carrying a small child.

"Ok, let's get that reading done shall we? Diana said giving the baby to Caine.

Diana grabbed my hand and closed her eyes. After a few moments her eyes shot open and she started breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Diana?" Caine said putting his hand on her back.

"You" She said to me. "You're very strong."

"Well?" Caine said starting to get impatient. "What is he?"

"Well something was blocking me from getting a full reading, but I think I saw a 7 or 8 bar." Diana said.

Caine looked at me with rage. "What kind of power do you have? Show me!" He said.

"Do you really want to see it? Fine c'mon in!"

I made the portal and brought Diana and Caine into it. There jaw dropped as they looked around the shadow world.

"Wh...What is this place?" Diana asked.

"Oh just a little place I like to go to when I'm bored."

Then some of the shadow creatures gathered around us staring at Caine and Diana. They both backed away slowly as the creatures moved ahead.

"It's ok guys they are friends."

Djinn walked forward and started to smell Diana's foot. She quickly pulled away.

"So basically this is your own world? Your a king?" Caine asked.

"I wouldn't call myself king but actually yeah I'm king." I said.

"So these creatures serve you?"

"Yeah."

"And they don't rebel?|

"I could ask one to rub my feet if I wanted to."

"Let's get out of here." Caine said angrily.

I made the portal and we all stepped out. Caine stormed upstairs and went into his room. Diana just stared at me.

"You know, Caine isn't going to like that you're more powerful than him." She said to me.

"Bring him on, I can make at least 200 of those creatures." I said.

"Just get to your mission, the baby needs a nap." Diana said. "Quinn is waiting for you at the docks."

"See ya Diana." I said as I walked out the door. Caine is not going to like me very much but that doesn't matter

I got into the boat at the docks where Quinn was.

"So that island over there huh? That's where I'm bringing you?

"Supposedly."

Quinn started up the motor and sped towards the island. It wasn't long before we were there.

It was a small island but there was a cave made of ice! It was the middle of summer! Quinn and I just stared at it.

"I'll come pick you up in half an hour. If you're not out in 10 minutes I'll assume you're dead and you will be swimming back is that clear bra?"

"It won't take long I'll be in and out in no time."

"The FAYZ is a weird place Rick, watch your back when you're in there."

I hopped out of the boat and Quinn sped away. The cave was giving off a frigid air as I walked in.

The cave went underground and it was beautiful. The ice was glistening from a hole that the sun was shining through. But there was something lying on the ground. It was huge and had wings.

Quinn wasn't fucking kidding when he said the FAYZ was a weird world.

That was definitely a dragon.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't say anything, can you blame me? A dragon lying in the middle of the cave asleep. Thank God it was asleep. Lying next to it was 2 big crates. Most likely full of food, and conveniently placed right next to the monster.

I silently shifted down the icy walls of the cave and soon enough the lizard was right in front of me. It's snoring could probably be heard from the cave entrance if you listened hard enough. I swiftly walked around the beast and grabbed one of the crates. It wasn't too heavy, but it was hard trying not to make a sound while carrying this crate.

The dragon moved its head and it almost hit me. I took a sigh of relief as I put my foot down.

Right on a slippery patch of ice.

I fell over and dropped the crate creating a large crash. I looked back and the dragon's head was already up and alert. My heart was beating like a drum as the dragon looked me in the eye.

And spoke.

"Why are you in here child!" His voice echoing off the cave walls. I couldn't say anything, and I knew that I would need a new pair of pants when I got back.

If I got back.

"Speak! Or I will devour you faster then you can blink!"

"I w-was looking for a-a crate of food that was s-s-upposed to be here. sir."

"Whatever is in this cave is mine, begone!" He got up and roared as loud as the loudest speaker system turned up full volume.

I couldn't leave this food here, kids were depending on me. This food will tide us over for weeks. I summoned as much courage as I possibly could and ran over to the second crate, grabbing it and bolting for the exit.

"Fool! I gave you a chance, and now you shall be my lunch!" It smacked its tail down in front of the exit and snapped its jaws in front of me. Narrowly missing my nose. I took the knife I brought and slashed across his snout.

It shrieked in pain and raised its head, smashing a hole in the roof. Perfect exit. I climbed up on the dragon and jumped up through the roof. The wind blowing through my hair as I jumped down the cave wall with the crate. Quinn was waiting in the boat.

"Start that fucking motor!" I yelled while running down the hill. Quinn started the motor and I hurled the crate in.

"What's the matter man? You look like you seen a ghost!" Quinn stated as we took off and headed home.

"D-Drag.." Was all I could mutter before we heard a loud crash. I looked back and the dragon had crashed through the cave roof and flew into the air.

"Holy Shit..." Quinn whispered as the dragon flew towards town

"C'mon! We need to get back there and save the others!" I said taking the motor from Quinn and accelerated toward the town.

"Y'know I can drive the boat just as fast as you can!" Quinn said

"Quinn there's a fucking dragon attacking the town. Now is not the time for a race."

We pulled up to the docks and the dragon was already roasting the town. Burning buildings and scooping up kids to devour. This dragon was pissing me off and I was going to end this little game.

I took my knife and ran towards the dragon. Quinn shouted something, but I couldn't hear him over the screaming and roaring.

I plunged the knife into the side of the dragon. Sam was shooting his light beams at the creature but it didn't seem to be doing anything.

"Get everybody to the other side of town! I'll distract this beast!" I shouted over to Sam.

"This thing will kill you instantly Rick." Sam pointed out.

"I started this problem, i'm going to end it!" I said shooting a blast of darkness at the dragons face.

Sam nodded and starting yelling at the kids to follow him. Putting up a "Sammy Sun" to let them know where he is. Soon enough a crowd of kids were following him.

"Fool! I've been locked in that cave for centuries! It's time for dinner!" The dragon shouted snapping it's teeth at me.

"Well then face me beast!" I yelled coaxing it to follow me. It did sure enough and I ran as fast as I could.

Then a figure flew past my face. It ran over and punched the dragon across the face. Stunning it.

Brianna stopped beside me.

"Yeah! Even a mythological creature isn't a match for the Breeze!" She shouted.

"Brianna? What are you doing here?"

"Sam sent me to help you. He said he wouldn't leave you alone with this creature so he sent me- WATCH OUT!"

The dragon snapped down to swallow me. But Brianna had picked me up and moved me just in time.

"How are we going to kill him?" Brianna asked.

I started to think about how we would kill it. Then a idea formed into my mind. It was perfect.

"Go get as much rope as you can find! And get Orc as well! Meet me at Cliffside!"

"Yes sir!" She saluted and quick sped away. I formed a portal next to me and summoned 6 shadow creatures.

"Attack that thing!" I said and they all piled up on it. Scratching and biting at it's scales. They did a lot of damage but the dragon shook them off as they dissapeared.

I started to run again. The dragon started flying and picked me up. It's grasp was so tight I could barely breath. Luckily it was flying toward Cliffside.

I took my knife and started to cut and its toes. It shrieked in pain and let go of me as I fell through the roof of the Cliffside motel. I landed on my arm and heard a large crack.

I screamed in pain and got up holding my arm. The dragon crashed into the forest and I ran outside to the edge of the cliff.

"Where the fuck is Brianna." And like it was a wish, there she was with a whole bunch of rope and pulling Orc on a skateboard.

"I was enjoying a nice cold beer before you guys had to ruin it." Orc grumbled as we cracked his knuckles... or stones.

The dragon got up and started walking toward us getting ready to burn the three of us with one single breath.

"Brianna! Use your speed to tie up the dragons feet! Make sure he can't move!"

Brianna took the rope and started circling the dragons feet. Quickly tying it up and brought me the end piece.

"Orc! Grab the end! Let's pull this fucker of the cliff!"

All three of us grabbed on and with Brianna's speed pulling and Orc's strength we quickly pulled it off. The I summoned 7 more creatures to push the thing off the rest of the way.

The beast roared as it fell down the abyss and a large crash was heard. The dragon was dead.

"We did it! Yes!" Brianna shouted and knocked my arm a bit.

I shouted in pain and fell over. All I could remember was Brianna yelling for Orcs help and Orc lifting me up. I blacked out then

**Guys, my sincerest apologies about such a late update. I will be updating more often now. Enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

I heard a faint noise in the distance, it sounded like someone was calling my name. "Rick... Rick..." I opened my eyes to see Dahra and Lana standing in front of me. Lana had her hands in front of my arm.

"Oh hey you're awake." Dahra said squeezing my arm. "How's it feeling?"

"Wait a minute. How did I get here?" I asked

"Orc and Brianna came rushing in with you. It's just a broken arm, no big."

"Says the one who didn't have to stand here for hours holding her arms up." Lana complained bringing her arms down. "That should do it. But come back to Cliffside if you need anything. The whole town owes you Rick." Lana said grabbing her jacket and heading out the door. "Oh and thanks for not wreaking my home. That hole in the roof was bad enough." She called back.

"Rick you saved the whole town. That was very brave of you." Dahra said smiling. "You should really be more careful though, you're like my number one patient."

"I'll try my best to be careful mother." I said sarcastically. Dahra just rolled her eyes and handed me some pain pills. "It shouldn't hurt anymore but if it does take some of these." I left the infirmary and headed home. I needed to clear my head, maybe grab a beer with Orc.

Then I remembered, no one had brought the crate back to the town. I turned around and headed towards the docks where Quinn was just unloading the crate.

"I can take that off your hands Quinn." I said grabbing the huge box. "Go ahead and get some more fish."

"Thanks brah. And nice going with that dragon, I don't think anyone could be as brave as you Rick." Quinn said patting me on the back.

"Thanks man, i'm going to bring this crate to town hall." I said as I started walking down the street.

The aftermath was pretty bad. Kids crying over lost ones. Cleaning up burnt buildings and dead bodies. I'm glad I dealt with that dragon quickly or else it could have been much worse.

As I walked into town hall the whole gang was there. Sam, Caine, Astrid, Howard, John and Orc were all sitting around discussing things. I set the crate on the ground in between them. They all stared at me.

"Glad to see you're ok Rick." Sam said getting up. "You know, we all owe you our lives and yet you still managed to bring the crate back."

"So I can still live here then?" I asked jokingly.

"Well obviously, you saved us all." Howard said getting up. "I've seen pretty weird things around here, talking coyotes, people with whips for hands, a rock boy..."

Orc looked up and grunted at Howard. Which made him freeze. "And i'm not judging!" Howard said backing off. "But I would have never of guessed I would see a dragon, of all things."

"We need to think of a plan to defend ourselves from these things." Caine pointed out. "If there are more we'd surely be in trouble. And not all dragons would fall for that cliff idea you had Rick."

"Well it is dead. And that's all I care about." I said. "At least it isn't immortal."

"Still, Defensive measures should be looked at." Astrid said stepping forward.

"Well how do you propose we protect ourselves from a dragon? Wood won't work. It would easily be burnt down." I said. "Besides, that might have been the only dragon around here."

"Enough. If another dragon attacks we will build ourselves a barricade but for right now let's start cleaning up ok?" Sam said walking out of the building. I decided I would go and check if my house was ok. And fortunately it was just fine.

I walked in and as I turned around Caine was standing there.

"Seriously dude, you can knock."

Caine said nothing but he just stared at me. Then Caine's face started to fade away and turned into another boy.

"Greetings Rick. Like that trick? A little thing I picked up from the FAYZ."

"Do I know you?"

"You shouldn't, I'm from the compound." This boy had a heavy french accent.

"What are you talking about? Compound?"

"Sit down Rick. I would like to talk to you."

I pulled two chairs in front of the fireplace. Then I put some wood in the ashes and started a fire. Some time later the fire was cackling and dancing in the darkness.

"Perdido Beach wasn't the only town to get covered by the FAYZ."

"I've never heard of a town near Perdido Beach."

"Yes, Garrano Alley. It lies across the desert, beside the mountains. But that isn't the point. After the FAYZ happened, everyone panicked. Riots started and no one could keep control. Eventually one person who was building a small army came out and took everyone hostage. Now, he keeps all the kids underground in a torture chamber and does horrible things to them. Beats them, shaves there skin off with razors. The whole bit."

"That's horrible. Why would he do this?"

"That's what I would like to know as well. I was there too. Getting the same treatment as the others." He then pulled up his sleeve and showed me his arm. It was completely covered in scars. His face looked like it was whipped as well.

"This is a horrible thing for someone to do but, why are you telling me this?"

"Because someone you know is there. She asked me to go find you when I escaped. I forget her name though..."

"Susan?"

"That was it."

I stood up. "We need to go there right now."

"We will go there. But not yet. I have a plan to take the whole place down. I need to know if your in this or not."

"Why wouldn't I be? This bastard has my best friend!" I said slamming my fist on the table.

"Good. I'll give you the details tomorrow morning. We head out A.S.A.P"

"I didn't catch your name either" I asked

"It's Jacques. I don't start laughing because I am french. My mom was a nutcase."

"Do you need a place to sleep? I have an extra bed if you like."

"Yes, merci. I'm gonna hit the hay right now anyways. You better get to sleep to if you want to be fully awake when we go."

"No, i;m going to sit by the fire for now."

Jacques headed up the stairs and closes the door behind him. I then started thinking of ways i'm going to torture this fucking bastard when I find him.


End file.
